


July 14, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you able to protect your preacher father?'' Gentleman Ghost muttered.





	July 14, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to glower when Supergirl battled Gentleman Ghost by their farm. ''Twenty minutes after midnight!'' Amos viewed Supergirl turning to him with wide eyes. ''Bed!'' he exclaimed.

''I'm protecting everyone in Smallville from Gentleman Ghost.''

''BED!''

''Are you able to protect your preacher father?'' Gentleman Ghost muttered.

Sudden worry formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when he looked back. He wondered if Martha or Jonathan Kent were going to appear. View empty beds before finding him. If Gentleman Ghost harmed Jonathan and Martha at all....

''You're not picking another pocket this time,'' Supergirl informed Gentleman Ghost after she faced him and scowled.

Amos heard footsteps before his eyes flew open. They were on Martha while she appeared with one expression of worry on her face.

One cane with a skull materialized before Gentleman Ghost used it to release fire from the jaws. Supergirl dodged the attack, but Martha wasn't so fortunate.

After Amos viewed fire contacting Martha's arm and knocking her down, he ran to her with wide eyes. The woman responsible for taking him in when his master abandoned him. Tears formed in his eyes for a moment. Glowering again, he faced Gentleman Ghost and tensed.

Supergirl shook with rage prior to using heat vision to burn Gentleman Ghost's shoulder. She disregarded his cries. Supergirl viewed him vanishing and flew to Martha. She glanced from Amos to the writhing form.

Refusing to view Martha suffering, Amos scowled and walked from her. Other tears returned and streamed down his face as he sobbed. Suffered without his family.

THE END


End file.
